


I Want to Know Who You Are

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in one of his darker moods and decides to take it out on River. River is just surprised the handcuffs came out when he was this young. (I really don't know what this is. It has no plot. Just Smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first post to this site and is the first smut piece I actually finished. It might be horrible; it might be awesome. Who knows. River is probably pretty far in her prison sentence: probably right before "The Time of Angels"/ "Flesh and Stone." The Doctor is before "A Good Man Goes to War" but after "Day of the Moon." Sorry if there are any formatting errors as I am not completely sure how this site works.

“I want to know who you are.” Tension rocked through her at his voice. She’d heard that quiet, calm tone before. Even if the hairs on the back of her neck hadn’t instinctively stood up when he spoke from behind her, she’d have known from experience that voice was dangerous.

She turned toward him infusing as much honesty into her voice as possible “I really can’t tell you.”

He regarded her for a moment before shaking his head once and moving closer. She didn’t take a step back despite the fact that her nerves were urging her to. He wasn’t going to try to hurt her, she scolded herself. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her no matter how dark his mood, but, the problem was, she wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do at this age.

She could usually handle this; she usually had ways to diffuse the intent wrath that was in his eyes, but, considering where they were in their time stream, he was probably too young for her usual, rather physical, methods to work. In fact, most things she could say or do to calm an older him may inflame the issue more than calm him.

“See,” he’d leaned in and was almost whispering in her ear, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to just accept that.”

“What do you need, Doctor,” she asked gently, but firmly, managing to keep any hesitancy out of her voice.

His head tilted studying her face again. “I’m not actually sure,” he admitted softly, “shouldn’t you know. You always seem to have the answers.” His voice was slightly mocking, but he did have a point. If she proceeded cautiously, she probably knew him well enough to nudge him out of his mood.

“Would you get angry if I touched you?” she asked. Physical contact was usually the quickest way to calm him down and was the technique she herself was the most well versed in.

What little he had of eyebrows tilted upwards. “I don’t think so,” he answered after a while. She proceeded with caution despite his answer; her hand hovered near his cheek for a few seconds before she laid her palm on his skin. She wanted to ask what had happened to send him on this tailspin. He had been fine a couple of hours ago, bouncing around the console as per usual, but she figured, for now, silence was probably her best option. She stroked a thumb along his cheekbone and, though he didn’t soften, it was a good sign that he didn’t bat her away. Her hand brushed the fringe out of his eyes and she trailed a fingertip down his nose. Hesitantly, she ran her thumb over his bottom lip, glancing up to assess his reaction. The only warning she got was a flash in his eyes before the hand that had been touching him was caught in an iron grip.

“Doctor,” she protested harshly trying to yank her hand back. He didn’t respond and he didn’t let her go, but his grip wasn’t painful and he made no other violent moves. She took a steadying breath about to demand he let her go, but then, he moved closer. He looked her in the eyes for a moment before tilting his head to brush his lips against hers softly. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, instinctively leaning closer. He pressed his lips experimentally against hers once again and she kissed him back all but forgetting her hesitation. He deepened the kiss at her eager response and his free hand caressed the side of her face before moving to her shoulder and down her arm to her free wrist.

Her eyes popped open in shock when her arms were yanked above her head. Before she could even process what was happening, there were two clicks.

“Shit,” she exclaimed yanking at the handcuffs now attaching her to a hanging bar that was there for God knows what reason with him as the decorator.She twisted knowing it was futile. He hadn’t gotten her with the handcuffs in a long time. Every time he tried, she’d catch him and have him strung up before he could take a breath (unless of course she decided she wanted to be handcuffed.) But, he was so young and she hadn’t expected him to use the handcuffs on her when he was this young. She groaned, giving up on pulling at the chains, and looked at her captor.

He’d stepped back to watch her struggling with a cold expression on his face. She swallowed a bit nervously, but kept her voice firm. “What exactly are you planning?”

He didn’t answer instead moving in to kiss her again. She refused to respond for a few moments, but quickly gave in. When she did start to kiss him back, he began stroking a hand through hair making her give a little hum of pleasure. She shouldn’t fall for this again, she cautioned herself even as he pulled her hair gently to get her at a better angel. He bit her bottom lip, not enough to actually hurt, but enough to make her gasp so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She made a displeased noise at the intrusion and pulled back. He removed his tongue, but kept his lips barley touching hers while he rubbed placating circles on her head with his thumbs.

“Doctor,” she sighed. It seemed he had already figured out that she had a weakness for hair stroking. She kissed him this time, parting her lips for him to enter once again. He was rougher this time, pushing his tongue against hers and scraping his teeth over her bottom lip. His hands left her hair and roved down her back to her ass. A gasp escaped her throat when he yanked her against him. Perhaps he wasn’t too young for her “physical methods” of calming him down she mused when she felt his growing erection pressed against her. This epiphany, of course, came to her too late as, in the past, those methods involved her being in control or at least not tied to the roof. Yet, it occurred to her that, perhaps, she could still get him to calm down. She kissed him harder making it more of a battle as their tongues vied for dominance and wiggled her hips strategically. Heat traveled up her body when he tightened his hold on her and shifted to rub against her in just the right way. She moaned into his mouth in approval and then, suddenly, he was gone.

“What?” she sputtered at the sudden lack of contact. He had left her field of vision, circling behind her. There was silence for a few long moments, though she could almost feel his eyes on her back. While she waited for his next move, she shoved down her arousal the best she could to clear her head. She felt more than heard him walk closer to her. Heat emanated from his body and soaked into her back.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly.

“Hmmmm,” he responded and his hand trailed down her back. He swept her hair off the back of her neck and pressed his lips to the top of her spine.

“That’s not an answer, Doctor,” she pointed out firmly. He nipped her shoulder a little harsher than necessary. She rolled her eyes, her frustration with him mounting. “Why don’t you just tell me whatever it is that made you all moody and I’ll go shoot it for you?” He didn’t respond. “What? Did you trip over a piece of furniture with your clumsy legs and stub your toe? Do I need to go shoot up a chair? Did you accidently drop a plate of fish fingers? I’d shoot that, but it’s probably already shattered because you can’t actually be expected to carry anything breakable without smashing it.”

“Shut up,” he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled darkly. “Make me.”

The hands that had been laying casually on her hips began moving, sliding up under her shirt. “How would you prefer it?” he asked.

“What?” she asked. His hands danced up her stomach.

“How would you prefer I make you shut up?” The arousal from earlier flooded her again without warning when he drew a finger in a line outlining the bottom of her bra. “Like this?”

“I-”

He slipped his hands under her bra to cup her and massaged gently for a few seconds. “Or like this?” His thumbs flicked over her nipples making her jerk against him. “What about this?” She shuddered as he repeated the action a couple of times. “What if I kept one hand up here and slid the other one down into your knickers?” She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

“If your aim is to stop me from making noise, I highly doubt that would be the most viable solution,” she replied a tad too breathlessly.

“Perhaps,” he agreed, “but I may as well try.” She was too stunned by this assertion to say anything as one of his hands slid down her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans and, without any hesitation, stuck his hand down her panties.

His finger circled her clit a few times before reaching down to gather the moisture that had started pooling around her opening. He rubbed her clit again with his now slick fingers as his other hand went back to playing with her nipple. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt heat settle in the area right below his fingers. The next time he slid his fingers down her fold, there was quite a bit more liquid to coat his fingers. Little kisses were pressed down the side of her neck as he teased her opening before he went back to massaging her clit.

“Fuck,” she whispered straining against him.

“Do you like this?” his lips were brushing her jawline.

“I think that pretty bloody obvious,” she pointed out. He immediately ceased all movement. She whined in protest pushing against him. “Yes,” she gritted out. “Yes, I like it.”

He paused considering her for a moment. “Tell me who you are.” Tension immediately shot through her body. She gritted her teeth and shook her head. “No?” His fingertip ghosted over her clit making her jerk.

She cursed herself for letting him get her so worked up. She was supposed to be the one with power in this area, especially when he was this young, but he’d managed to get her exactly where he wanted her. It both embarrassed her and pissed her off that he was not only willing to do this for answers, but that he was able to.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly. A shiver of arousal shot down her spine at the danger in his voice despite the fact that she didn’t want him to affect her. However, it was difficult to not let herself fall into the pattern that she usually willingly threw herself into. Usually her body reacting to his touch was a good thing, but today it didn’t bode very well for her.

His hand began moving against her once more and she felt her body instantly skyrocket right back to where it was before, uncaring of the situation. “Why are you here, River?”

“Well currently, I’m handcuffed to a roof,” she somehow managed to snark despite the electricity thrumming in her body. He huffed out a frustrated breath against her neck. His fingers traveled lower and he slipped two inside her. A little moan escaped her when he thumbed her clit and she closed her eyes with a sigh. She attempted to widen her stance to give him more room, but as her jeans were still caught above her knees, there wasn’t much she could do except tilt her hips slightly. Her breath started speeding up as his fingers pushed her higher and higher. She could feel herself just about to tip over the edge when he stopped.

“Fuck. You,” she gasped out, her entire body wound tight.

“Why are you here?” she gave a growl of frustration. He waited until she’d somewhat caught her breath before resuming his work. It was getting harder to enjoy this, she noted. Despite the fact that her body was practically conditioned to respond to him after all these years and that he seemed to have an instinctive knowledge about how to play her body, anger was starting to bloom in her chest and, as a result, most of the pleasure was sizzling out rather quickly. He knew she couldn’t answer his questions. She’d made it abundantly clear that telling him would drastically change the future and, though he didn’t know it yet, would probably cause her to never be born or at least not exist in the way she currently did (and she happened to like herself, thank you very much.)

What even gave him the right to know? Had this version of him ever done anything for her to gain the right of knowing who she was to him? No. He simply tried to satisfy his curiosity by playing with the feelings he was very aware she held for him.

 “Who are you River Song,” he asked grinding his palm against her clit. “What do you want from me?” Something about his wording, the way it implied that she was trying to take something from him, tipped her over the edge and not in a good way. She felt angry tears build up behind her eyes.

“Stop it, Doctor,” she commanded sharply. “Just stop.” He withdrew completely at her tone. She took a few steadying breaths to compose herself. “You don’t even care about those answers right now. They have nothing to do with this. It’s just an excuse,” she accused roughly.

He moved around to stand in front of her and peer at her scowling face. She felt rather ridiculous with her jeans halfway down her legs and her arms strung above her head, but she didn’t let him see that, staring into his eyes with a strict look on her face. She could still see the turbulent emotions barley contained under the mask of his far too young face. His hand came up to brush away a tear that had escaped her eyes and she could see the anger in him spike, though obviously not directed outwardly. She sighed relenting a bit.

“You didn’t hurt me, Doctor,” she reassured him, “not like that.” He didn’t seem to believe her, dropping his gaze looking very much like a puppy who’d peed on something it shouldn’t have. She rolled her eyes unable to stay mad at him very long despite him acting like a bastard. “Honestly, love, I liked the touching,” she drawled in a low tone, “but you know I can’t answer those questions and you know why.” He glanced back up at her. It was an odd mix, his adorable puppy face combined with his Oncoming Storm eyes. “If you don’t ask any more questions I can’t answer, you can keep touching me,” she offered. He tilted his head slightly and then his eyes shot down her body quickly before returning to her face. She could see his intent shift as whatever anger or sadness in him was suddenly focused.

He took a little step back and studied her with an intensity that she had only seen him give some of the more complicated scientific experiments he would sometimes get up to when he’d been alone too long. She wondered momentarily if she was about to regret giving him permission, though she figured it wouldn’t be an unpleasant type of regret.

After a few minutes of deliberation, he seemed to decide that undressing her first was the best course of action. He removed the socks she had been wearing and then reached up to slide her jeans down her legs. She obliged every time he nudged at one of her feet to get her to pick them up. However, when he got to her shirt he seemed slightly stumped, as he couldn’t simply slip it off her head with her hands in their current position. He gave her a questioning look.

“You could just un-handcuff me,” she suggested. “I’ll be good.”

He sent her a look that she interpreted as ‘But that would ruin my plan’ and ‘we both know you won’t be good, don’t even try it.’

“Fine,” she relented without much of a fight, “it’s an old shirt anyway.” He tore it off in one swift movement. She forgot sometimes that he was not only slightly stronger than the average human, but was also smart enough to be able to discern the weak spots of material with barley a glance. He ripped both straps of her bra and let it flutter to the ground.

He folded himself to sit cross-legged in front of her and bent forward. His eyes studied one of her calves and ankles carefully as though testing for weak points with his eyes. After a few moments, he reached out a hand to slide from the top of her foot to her knee and back again. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He lifted her foot to press a kiss to her ankle and stroked up the back of her leg with his fingers. His lips pressed a gentle path to her knee. She giggled slightly when he brushed his mouth over her kneecap. The hand on the back of her leg moved up toward the back of her knee and then back to her ankle. She gave a little hum and relaxed as he traced patterns over one leg before switching to the other. Yet, despite how much she appreciated the sweet touches, after a while of him not touching her anywhere above the knees, River began to get a bit impatient.

“You _know_ , Sweetie,” he nipped her knee attempting to stop the doubtlessly shameless spiel about to tumble from her mouth. She chuckled, “while I understand you have a _thing_ for my calves,” he groaned in protest, “and I try to be considerate about all of your many, many dirty, old man, kinks,” she paused with a gasp as he started a trail of stinging bites up her inner thigh. His hands slipped upwards to stroke her under her bum. She determinately gathered her thoughts. “There are many places other than my calves that you could bite or even lick. For example…” He yanked her to him roughly and fastened his lips over her clit before she could say anything more. “Fuck,” she breathed as he tonged her. His fingers wandered across her hips down to the back of her thighs to pull her even closer and she swung one leg over his shoulder to give him more access. One of his hands tightened on her to keep her balanced while the other made a blazing trail up her thigh and between her legs. His finger slipped easily inside her and slowly began pumping into her. He changed the rhythm with his tongue giving short, harsh flicks across her clit and added another finger. “You know,” she managed to gasp out, “this is exactly what I was talking about.” He bit down on her clit in retaliation and she gave a sharp sound of protest that quickly turned into a moan when he added a third finger. She writhed in her restraints making harsh sounds of pleasure as her need increased in leaps and bounds.

Soon her body started to tighten all over, but just as she was about to go over the edge, he stopped. He left his fingers inside her, but removed his mouth and ceased all movement. She gnashed her teach as he pressed gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs and did her best to catch her breath.

Once she’d calmed down enough, he leaned back in. He worked on her more slowly this time: his tongue caressed her folds and his fingers stroked her walls purposefully. Instead of sending her spiraling toward the edge with sharp spikes of pleasure, this time he took her through the slow build-up, desire pooling in her belly and spreading into every corner her body. Her hips soon began jerking erratically against him as she felt herself winding again as she bared down on his fingers harder and harder, but before she could snap, he once again stopped, removing his hand this time.

“Shit,” she breathed yanking on her restraints even though she knew they wouldn’t budge and she wasn’t completely sure she wanted them to consideringhe’d returned to kissing down the inside of her thigh. He removed her leg from over his shoulder because the one that had been planted on the ground was trembling too much to support her and the handcuffs were starting to dig into her wrists.

She whined a bit when he slid his hands up to grip her ass and pulled her to him, tilting her legs out as much as she could while maintaining her balance.

He brought her back to the edge two more times with just his mouth. By the fourth time he drew back, she had decided that she probably couldn’t handle another time.

“Doctor,” she growled, “I think it’s about time you let me finish.”

“Beg,” he demanded not removing his lips from their place near her knee. A shiver shot up her spine even as her pride made itself known. In her younger days, her stubbornness would have won out, no question, but as she’d grown older, she’d learned to give in, in certain situation (sometimes at least.) She weighed her ego against her desire for a few moments; he waited for her answer patiently rubbing little circles on her legs.

“Please,” she relented. “Please, let me cum.”

“Hmmmm,” she could feel the vibrations on her thigh, “no.”

She imagined that her face was rather comical in the few milliseconds it took her to process the word, but then it turned to anger. “You bloody bastard.” He had to restrain her legs to prevent her from kicking him. “Fuck you Doctor. Fuck you.” He hummed and pressed a kiss to her stomach far too satisfied with himself. For a few moments, she continued to strain against the arms securing her legs. “I hate you,” she seethed, slumping in defeat.

“No you don’t,” he teased and she really wanted to smack the pompous attitude out of him. He traced up to her belly button with his tongue and she gave a little groan recalling exactly where that tongue had been moments before. He cautiously released her legs so a hand could dance halfway up her spine. She arched toward him the best she could in her position when he brushed over a sensitive spot in the middle of her lower back. He idly drew patterns over her skin while she once again grasped at the threads of her composure in spite of the blood still rushing in her ears. “Oh, I’m going to get you for that,” she promised him in a syrupy voice.

“I’m sure,” he replied glancing up at her. There was very little darkness left in his eyes, she noted. Apparently, torturing her served to improve his mood. His hands traced from her back to her front and she flinched just a little when his fingernails scraped lightly over her stomach.

Mischief entered his eyes. “Are you ticklish, River Song?”

She glared down at him. “Don’t you dare,” she said sternly, but he reached out anyway. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing when his fingers attacked her below her navel. Her body attempted to jerk away from him, which only served to send her swinging back and forth in an erratic dance on her tiptoes. She held out for a while, refusing to make a sound, but gave a squeak when he poked at her bellybutton that quickly turned into a fit of giggles.

“Doctor,” she managed to gasp out after a few minutes of laughter, “that’s enough. Stop it.”

He did, laying his hands on her hips and peering up at her. He was annoyingly adorable with his hair flopping in all the wrong directions and his eyes dancing with mirth.

She scowled. “I _really_ hate you.”

“You _really_ don’t” he replied cheekily and she groaned throwing her head back. He laid a kiss where he’d been tickling her and her muscles jumped anticipating another onslaught. He gave a chuckle and got to his feet to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She rolled her eyes and he crinkled his nose in response kissing the other corner. She leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips that turned into something more when he enthusiastically pushed back against her.

His hands began wandering again, stroking up her stomach. He cupped her breasts for a few moments and ran his thumb over her nipples causing her to mewl into his mouth a bit, but he didn’t stay there for long. His fingers traced up to massage her scalp and she closed her eyes with a sigh. He removed his mouth from hers to press tender kisses over her cheeks and nose. His lips brushed over her closed eyelids once and then he trailed kisses up her forehead and pressed one last kiss to the top of her head.

She let him hold her for a while enjoying the feel of him pressed up against her and his hands in her hair, but after a few minutes she shifted restlessly.

“Doctor,” she whined when it became clear he was not planning on doing anything else. “Finish what you started.” She felt him smile against the top of her head. He stepped back a few steps to trace his eyes up and down her naked body smugly.

“What are you talking about,” he asked innocently, “I’m pretty sure I’m done.” She glared at him for a few seconds before flashing him a predatory smile at the realization that he had just put himself in the perfect position. He didn’t have time to react as she reached up to grip the bar she was handcuffed to and jumped, kicking her legs out so they landed on either side of his neck. He blinked at her stupidly for a moment.

“Handcuffs, off,” she demanded, “or else.”

“Or else, what?” he asked smugly, “I happen to know you like this face too much to snap my neck.”

“Oh, I don’t need to snap your neck, sweetie,” she pushed down on one of his pressure points, just enough to make him understand his position without sending him to his knees in pain.

“Ow, River, okay fine.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuff key. He eyed their positions, certain she wouldn’t let him get near enough to her to unhook her as that would get rid of her upper-hand. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the keys away with her foot and hopped back to the ground. She tossed them up with a practiced ease managing to catch them with her hand and twisted her wrist to undo the cuffs.

“Where in the Universe did you learn tha-” He was bowled over as soon as she got herself free. He gave a giggle when he found himself on the floor with her perched delicately on top of him.

“Shut. Up.” She leaned forward and used her lips to silence him, then reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt. When she was finished, he happily assisted her, sitting up enough to slide his suspenders off his arms and remove the shirt from his shoulders. After they were gone, she started working on his pants. She slid them off his legs pausing for only a second to yank off his shoes. She slithered back up his body to kiss him.

His fingernails dug into her waist to urge her on. She obliged, letting him guide her onto his length. She gave moan against his lips when he entered her and then pulled back from the kiss to brace herself above him. She immediately set a fast, desperate pace rocking hard against him.

It didn’t take long for her body to get right back up to the edge she’d been at many times today except this time, there was nothing to stop her from tumbling right over. She climaxed with a shout, convulsing on top of him.

She came back to her senses collapsed against his chest, his thumbs rubbing patterns on her hips where he gripped her. She lifted herself back up without removing him from inside her and kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back. She brushed some hair that had fallen into his eyes out of his face smirking down at him and drew a finger down his cheek. He swallowed a bit at the absolutely evil look in her eyes probably realizing she had the power to keep him down if she so pleased. Her hands lazily moved down to his shoulders and held him down so she could bring her mouth to his neck. He squirmed a bit when her lips touched the side of his neck and she rocked her hips against his once.

“River,” he gasped moving under her a little more.

She bit down on his double pulse point. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be speaking out of turn,” she pointed out her voice laden with sugar. He wiggled a bit more underneath her causing little sparks of pleasure to ignite inside of her again. “Stop squirming,” she commanded. Her lips slid up his throat and then she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. She allowed herself to remove her hands from where they were pinning him at his shoulders to place one beside his head and let the other play with his hair.

“You, my love,” she told him quietly, “are very lucky I am not in a vengeful mood at the moment. Aren’t you?”

“Yes?” She laughed at his hesitation.

“Of course, I still plan on getting revenge for that sometime in your future,” she told him, “but you can relax for tonight.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really.” He went to try to flip her, but she knew his tells far too well by now and he barely managed to get his back off the ground before he was slammed back to the floor.

“You’re just digging yourself into a deeper and deeper hole that you’ll have to get yourself out of in the future,” she sung.

He groaned dramatically banging his own head against the floor and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a moan when she began moving her hips again. The pace she set this time was slower and calmer. He returned his hands to her hips thrusting up to meet her. Before long, both of them were gasping for breath. One of his hands moved to press against her clit and she pressed a messy kiss against his lips to smother her gasp. He came first with a moan, slamming up into her and she quickly tumbled after him.

When they both had finished, she rolled off him, collapsing at his side. After a few moments of catching her breath, she groaned.

“What?” he asked glancing at her.

“We did it on the floor,” she moaned, “again.”

“The floor was not my idea, dear,” he pointed out.

“No, your idea was the handcuffs,” she accused, “which don’t get me wrong, I did quite enjoy, but I wasn’t joking when I said that you will pay for that at some point.”

“I’ll count on it.” She smiled snuggling into his side.

“Oh, and Sweetie.”

“Yes.”

“You’re getting me a new shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, like I said no plot. Why is there a bar conveniently hanging from the ceiling? Um... it makes it easier to put up Christmas Decorations?? What is the Doctor moody about to begin with? Um... spoilers? Probably has something to do with River which he can't tell her so...


End file.
